


movie night

by kaggleyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, M/M, they're all a bunch of nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaggleyama/pseuds/kaggleyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima, Hinata and Tsukishima have movie night and Ushijima makes A Mistake™</p>
            </blockquote>





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

> i feel guilty for not updating metaphorical rain in over a month so here's another [tumblr](http://tsuk-kei.tumblr.com/post/142226825980/unshijima-x-hinata-x-tsukishima-anime-i-think) thing

“We are _not_ watching Jurassic Park again.”

“Why not?” Tsukishima crosses his arms defensively. “It’s a _great_ movie—”

“Yeah,” Hinata sighs, rolling his eyes. He’s draped over the sofa, head resting in Tsukishima’s lap and legs in Ushijima’s. “The first five times you watch it. After that it’s just boring.”

Tsukishima slumps back in defeat. “Then what do _you_ suggest we watch?”

“Space Jam!” Hinata answers immediately. Tsukishima flicks him in the forehead. “ _Ow_. Fine, not Space Jam.” He hums in thought, wiggling his feet and nearly kicking Ushijima in the stomach. “Chicken Little?”

“That’s a kids movie.”

“Okay, then how about—”

“I know a movie we can watch,” Ushijima suggests. He’d stayed silent until now, but he knows from experience that if he doesn’t intervene, Tsukishima and Hinata will keep arguing forever and they won’t be able to watch _anything_.

Tsukishima and Hinata look at him like he’s just announced he’s going to quit playing volleyball. Ushijima fidgets. “What?”

“You actually _know_ a movie we haven’t shown you?” Hinata asks.

Ushijima feels himself flush. “I do.”

“Really?” Hinata shares a look with Tsukishima.

“Is that really so surprising?”

“Yes,” Tsukishima says, bluntly. After Hinata pokes him in the ribs, he adds, “Since you never really seem to get any references. I figured you don’t really watch a lot of movies.”

“I don’t,” Ushijima agrees. “Just some. I could get one from my room, if you want.”

Tsukishima and Hinata share another long look. Finally, Hinata says, “Alright. Go get it. But, remember,” He cranes his neck up to look Ushijima in the eye. “We’re trusting you to pick something we’ll enjoy.”

Despite the absurdity of the situation, Ushijima feels like he’s just taken on a huge responsibility. He lifts Hinata’s legs from his so he can get up without throwing him onto the ground, then goes to his room to grab the movie.

When he returns a few moments later, Hinata has migrated fully into Tsukishima’s lap, arms wrapped loosely around his neck. He has that shit-eating grin on his face that he usually gets whenever he does something embarrassing. Unsurprisingly, Tsukishima’s cheeks are flushed. When he sees Ushijima, he gives him a look that clearly says _save me from this devil_.

Ushijima, like the good boyfriend he is, completely ignores him in favor of putting the movie in.

“So,” Hinata wiggles in Tsukishima’s lap. “What’s it about?”

“You’ll see,” Ushijima says, taking a seat next to Tsukishima. Hinata climbs down to squeeze between them. It’s a tight fit, but not because Ushijima’s sofa is small – there’s more than enough room for three people. It’s just that neither he nor Tsukishima feel like moving from where they were sitting.

As soon as the opening scene starts to play, Tsukishima pulls a face. “Are we actually going to watch an anime?”

“Unless you have a problem with that?”

Tsukishima looks like he very much does have a problem with that, but Hinata nudges his in the side before he can say anything. “Of course he doesn’t mind! If you like it, Ushijima, then we’ll probably like it, too.”

Ushijima feels a surge of gratitude and subtly leans closer to Hinata, who leans his head on his shoulder.

“What’s it called?”

Ushijima decides to not point out that the title was just on the screen and answers, “Spirited Away.”

“Will you two be quiet?” Tsukishima snaps, as if he wasn’t the one complaining just a few moments ago. “I’m trying to watch.”

“Killjoy,” Hinata mutters. He kicks at Tsukishima’s ankle and sticks his tongue out when Tsukishima glares at him, but eventually he quiets down and settles in to watch.

Only when they’re around halfway through does Ushijima notice something off. Usually, this would be the point where Hinata becomes bored and starts throwing popcorn or tries to rope either of his boyfriends into a make-out session. Usually, by now, Tsukishima has started to point out every little plot hole he can find, or has started fiddling with his phone instead of paying attention to what they’re watching.

Now, though – now, both of them are quiet, staring at the screen with something akin to fascination.

Ushijima finds himself starting to pay more attention to his boyfriends than the movie. Their reactions are interesting, to say the least – both of them laugh at funny parts and gasp whenever appropriate; Ushijima even swears he sees Tsukishima’s eyes shine with tears at one point.

“So, I take it you liked it?” He asks when it’s finished.

“I _loved_ it!” Hinata shouts. “It was super good! The story and the characters and, oh, the animation was really pretty— _mph_.”

“You’re too loud,” Tsukishima says, hand over Hinata’s mouth. He smirks when Hinata glares at him, but that smirk evaporates when Hinata licks his hand. “That’s _disgusting_ ,” He complains, wiping his hand on his shirt. Hinata pouts at him.

“You’ve had his tongue in your mouth,” Ushijima points out reasonably. “I don’t see how this is any more unsanitary than that.”

Hinata laughs delightedly when he sees the tips of Tsukishima’s ears turn red. He wraps his arms around Ushijima’s shoulders and plants a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “Hey,” he says then, looking at the TV, where the end credits are still playing. “Do you have any more of these?”

“A few,” Ushijima admits. “Though I usually watch online.”

“Usually?” Tsukishima repeats. “Just how much anime do you watch?”

“Not really that much,” Ushijima says, then immediately correct himself. “Well, a lot, but I’m not a hard-core fan. I don’t cosplay, for instance.”

Hinata’s face lights up, suddenly, and Ushijima knows he’s made a mistake. “What’s cosplay?”

Ushijima shoots Tsukishima a look that clearly says _save me_. Tsukishima, like the good boyfriend he is, ignores him.

**Author's Note:**

> you know they're going to cosplay at cons now


End file.
